Living in a Moment
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: With chaos erupting around them, all they need is to live in the moment, and to seize it when it happens. (Takes place in the Judgment Day episode in season 3 of Hercules. First time writing in the fandom. Please Review!)


**Hello readers! This is just a little one-shot in a new fandom for me. I've loved both of these shows for years, and now I have been brave enough to write a fic, even if it is a one shot, in here. I hope those who read this will enjoy it.**

**Takes place in Jugdment Day of the Serena series.**

**Please review at the end! ;)**

* * *

Gabrielle paused as she looked out into the lake. Her thoughts played over the events of the day. Everything seemed to be coming at them at once.

Taking a deep breathe, she stood up with the bucket and turned around. She felt her heart beat faster as she caught him standing next to a tree, watching her and the water. She smiled and walked up to him. Her smile faded as she took in his solemn expression.

"Hey, Iolaus, are you okay?" She asked in a concerned tone.

He looked at her and gave her a slow nod.

She sighed as she walked a little farther up the hill, and paused. She placed the bucket on the ground and turned back to him.

"Hey," She began, placing her hand on his back. "Hercules is going to be okay. Xena, she's…" She trailed off when he looked at her and shook his head.

"It's not that." He stated, interrupting her. He took a deep breath as he look into her eyes. "Hercules is being accused of murdering his wife." He stated, with sorrow.

Gabrielle's breathe stalled as she glanced away, trying to absorb the news. "What?" She whispered, in a low breathe.

"That's not all." Iolaus continued, taking another breathe. "I saw Hercules over her holding a bloody knife." He stated, moving his hands around.

Gabrielle took another breathe, and moved her hand up and down his arm. "Iolaus," She whispered, shaking her head.

Iolaus nodded as if in understanding of what she wanted to say. He turned his gaze to the lake, and let out a shaky sigh. "A part of me knows he didn't kill her, but another part…doubts." He replied after a moment.

She stepped in front of him, and grasped his hands in hers, and tried to look into his eyes. "Iolaus, does it matter if he did or didn't?" She asked, gazing at him.

He sighed, and turned his gaze to their hands clasped together. "If he did, I'll stand by him, no matter what. If he didn't, I'll still stand by his side, like I've always done." He stated, with another sigh.

"Then what is the matter?" She asked, watching carefully, squeezing his hands in hers.

"Hercules has always helped people, now if…if he is convicted of killing Serena, then…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

"You think that's all he'll be remembered for." She concluded, softly.

He nodded, and whispered. "Yeah."

Gabrielle nodded, and let out a sigh. "Iolaus, you can't change what people will think." She whispered, getting him to finally raise his eyes to hers.

"Gabrielle, you don't understand." He stated, moving his head around. "People will only remember the bad. They'll never remember the good." He replied, leaning his full back against the tree, while letting go of her hands.

Gabrielle closed her eyes, and nodded slowly. She turned to leave, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head, and caught his sad eyes with hers. He opened his mouth, and closed it with a sad smile on his face.

"Thank you." He whispered, gazing into her eyes.

She smiled, and touched his hand with her free hand. "Anytime," She returned with a squeeze of his hand.

He smiled, and pushed away from the tree. He closed the distance between them, and gazed deeper into her eyes. "Gabrielle." He whispered, softly.

Gabrielle shivered at the sound, and returned his gaze. "I have to get the water back to Xena." She whispered, faintly.

Iolaus sighed, and nodded. He studied her for a moment, before letting her arm go.

She felt an empty at the loss of contact, and turned her body to touch her hand to his bare chest. "Iolaus." She whispered, stepping closer to him.

Lifting her face, she smiled softly. Iolaus closed the distance between them, and placed his lips tentatively on hers. She sighed into his mouth as the kiss deepened. She moaned, her arms moving up his chest, around his neck, while his arms wrapped around her bare waist. Her hands twirled in his hair, as their tongues fought for dominance.

Slowly they separated, and Gabrielle took deep breathes with a small smile.

"I never stopped, Gabrielle." He whispered, searching her eyes. "I never stopped caring for you." He whispered, softly.

She smiled, and touched his face tenderly. "Me neither." She whispered, with a soft sigh.

He smiled, and leaned forward to gently kiss her lips. "You should get back." He whispered, pulling back.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked, tilting her head.

He smiled and shook his head. "No, I think I'm going to stay out here for a bit." He replied, softly, touching her face with his right hand.

She nodded, and dipped her head. She slowly stepped back, and caught his right hand with her left and reluctantly let go as she traveled back to the cave with the water.

**~Later~**

Hercules had his strength back, and the truth was out. Nothing but the gods playing around with mortals, some things never change.

Gabrielle was standing near the edge of town, away from everyone. She knew when some people needed space, but this time, it was she who needed it. She felt arms circle around her waist, and she smiled as she leaned back against the chest.

"I suppose this is goodbye." He whispered, in her ear.

Gabrielle sighed. She didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to live in this moment. Where she was cared for, and was caring for a man, who was ever much her equal.

"It doesn't have to be." She whispered, placing her hands on his.

Iolaus sighed, and kissed her head tenderly. "I hate to think that I won't be seeing you unless disaster hits again." He stated, tightening his arms slightly.

She sighed, and caressed his hands with hers. "What if we promise to meet at a special place in say, two weeks?" She asked, after a moment, turning around in his arms to gaze up into his eyes.

Iolaus smiled at her suggestion, and nodded. "What about Xena?" He asked, knowing how much Gabrielle loved traveling with the Warrior Princess.

Gabrielle smiled. "She can get along fine without me for a day or two." She whispered, placing her hands on his chest. Her smile faded, for a moment. "What about Hercules?" She asked, softly.

Iolaus sighed, and bowed his head to touch her. "He'll probably welcome the space, after everything that's happened." He whispered, lifting his head to look into her eyes.

She nodded in understanding. "I understand what he's going through." She whispered, with faint remembrance.

Iolaus narrowed his eyes, but didn't press the issue. He knew she didn't need that, not now. "Come here." He whispered, pulling her into his embrace.

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around his body, and held onto him, feeling the pain that was once long forgotten, but now was becoming fresh.

"You can tell me, Gabrielle." He whispered, in her hair.

Gabrielle nodded against his chest, and lifted her head after a moment. "How about in two weeks?" She asked, with a faint smile.

He smiled and nodded. "Two weeks." He whispered, closing the distance between them to place his lips on hers.

Their kiss deepened passionately, only to have them separate when the oxygen became too much.

She smiled into his eyes, and moved to step back. "I'll meet you at the lake in two weeks." She whispered, with a smile.

Iolaus nodded, as he watched her walk towards her friend. He sighed as she continued walking until she was out of sight, and knew then, that she had taken his heart with her.

**~Two Weeks Later~**

Iolaus paced back and forth. Maybe she got held up. Maybe Xena needed her.

He kept thinking about the scenarios while he stopped to gaze at the lake. He should have known something was going to happen. Something always did, when it concerned them.

He heard hurried footsteps in the bushes behind him, and he stiffened his stance, until he saw a familiar blonde head rushing out of the bushes.

He smiled as he walked quickly to her, meeting her halfway with his arms opened. She dropped her staff, and bag, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This was the longest two weeks of my life." She whispered, pulling back slightly to kiss his lips.

He laughed lightly, and returned her kiss. "I've missed you." He whispered, rubbing his thumbs across her bare skin.

She smiled, and nodded. "I've missed you." She returned, running her fingers through the bottom of his head. "How's Hercules?" She asked with concern.

Iolaus sighed. "He's getting by day to day. I left him at his mother's." He replied, softly. "How's Xena?" He asked, watching Gabrielle close up.

"She's depressed. The news about Hercules being married, and then having his wife killed, took a toll on her." She replied, sincerely. "She really loves him." She added, sadly.

Iolaus nodded, and touched his forehead to hers. "And you?" He asked after a moment.

She smiled, and tightened her arms around his neck. "Better now." She whispered, lightly.

He smiled, and nodded. "Me too." He whispered, closing the distance between them to kiss her.

As they stood on the bank of the lake, they realized that no matter what happened in the future they would have this moment. For through despair, comes growth, and from that growth comes love.

And at that moment, between the two warriors, love blossomed, stronger and brighter than it had ever blossomed before.

* * *

**What did you think? Now take into consideration that this is the first attempt in this fandom, so be kind!**

**Since this is not my usual fandom, I don't know how often I will write in this area, since I like to 'stretch my legs' in fandoms I love.**

**Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
